Grenade
by Cold Music
Summary: 2 Ames en perditions qui se rencontrent ; mais les démons sont toujours là. Akuroku


Bon Noël à tous et à toutes. Et j'espère que vous avez passé une belle année 2010, et que 2011 sera encore plus belle que celle que nous venons de passer. Que la joie, l'amour et le succès (et l'argent) vous entoure.

:)

ps : présence d'un touuut petit limon. Presque rien. Mais je préfère prévenir, au cas ou certains ne seraient pas encore habitué. Je ne parle pas en terme cru. Enfin, du pur yaoi quoi ! vous verrez bien.

Ps2 : Ecoutez donc cela avec « grenade » (bruno mars) ou « Fall for your type » (jamie foxx). En tout cas, j'ai écrit cela avec ça en fond ; je crois que vous serez plus triste si vous écoutez ça :D

ps3 : Pardon pour les fautes !

XX

**On peut partir par courage**

**Et rester par lâcheté**

Tu m'as remarqué, moi, petite créature dans un coin. Tes yeux émeraudes m'ont fixé, m'ont désiré dès la première seconde. Je t'ai aperçu, j'ai voulu sourire ; je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'avais encore trop mal au cœur ; une douleur qui ravageait. Mais je me suis reprit, au lieu de déprimer et de ressasser le passé comme un petit garçon. Les coins de ma bouche ont réussi à se relever ; les tiens aussi. J'ai vu tes grandes jambes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi ; je n'ai pas voulu m'enfuir. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, alors je t'ai vu arriver, avec ton beau costume, tes longs cheveux roux flamboyants, tes tatouages sous les yeux. Je te croyais comme les autres ; avec tes milliers d'euros sur le dos, alors que tu étais un excentrique. Ça m'avait plu. J'ai ramené mon verre de champagne à ma bouche et y but le reste d'une traite. Du courage. Tu étais déjà là, j'avais à peine eut le temps de me préparer.

« Bonjour. Je crains ne jamais vous avoir vu ici, ou autre part » me dit-il, avec un petit sourire charmeur. J'étouffai un rictus. Peut-être était-il comme les autres.

« C'est normal ». Il y eut un passage de silence dans la conversation. Je me forçai à formuler une phrase. « Je m'appelle Roxas. Et vous ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret ». Je m'abaissai légèrement, afin de montrer d'avance mes excuses si ma demande était inappropriée.

« Axel. Axel Fire ». Sa main remonta et vint rencontrer la mienne pour la serrer. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. Puis-je vous tutoyer ? ». J'acquiesçai. « Je croyais être le seul de moins de 35 ans ici ! Je suis ravi de voir que je ne suis plus seul ». Il retira sa main, de même que mes yeux descendirent. Je rougis sans savoir la raison.

« Ravi ». J'en profitai pour m'éclipser.

Je n'aimai pas les longues conversations.

XX

Je le revis à plusieurs reprises. Chacune d'elles me refait sourire. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'originalité ; c'était juste sa façon d'être qui me faisait rire. Je n'osais m'avouer que j'avais désormais besoin de lui pour penser à « autre chose ». Je préférai me bercer d'illusions, cela était tellement plus facile. Je n'avais plus à penser aux soucis du quotidien avec lui ; je me contentai de l'écouter parler et de dire quelques répliques. Il avait appris à me connaître et ne prenait plus mal mon peu de capacité à étendre ma sociabilité. Cela le faisait même sourire parfois. Il me disait : « que tu dois être seul quand je ne suis pas là ». Je ne répondais jamais. Cela aurait été lui donner une victoire. Je me taisais et lui m'envoyais un sourire, avec un regard qui me promettait de rester. Je faisais comme si je ne le voyais pas ; je ne voulais pas le voir.

Je ne voulais plus m'exposer aux autres, à lui, aux Hommes. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse. Que j'ai le minimum de contacts, que j'ai le minimum de choses à dire et à faire. Que j'ai le minimum de personnes à regretter. Je voulais juste... qu'on m'oublie.

Je m'imposai sur les marchés, j'imposai mes marchandises. Cela me permettait de voir au moins quelques personnes et d'avoir un revenu, je dirais, plus que raisonnable. Il y avait tellement de gens riches et malheureux, cela collerait mieux à mon image. Je trimballai ma carcasse dans des congrès, dans des avions, dans des excès de luxe qui me faisait rougir de honte devant les autres et ma mère. Mais je continuai ; j'aimai laisser faire les choses ; après tout, ce qui devait arriver arrivait.

Et toi, tu l'avais compris tout ça. Avec tes cheveux enflammés et tes yeux béryls. Je me contentai de te décocher des sourires tristes et de m'accrocher mollement à toi quand je le pouvais.

Je suppose qu'on aurait pu me trouver pitoyable. Je cachais ma propre faiblesse devant un écran de fumée. Ça aussi, il l'avait compris. Il me disait : « Quand tu n'auras plus rien, et que tu seras vieux, tout seul, tu comprendras ton erreur ».

« Je serais mort avant ».

« Tu es sur que tu seras toujours seul ? ».

J'haussai toujours les épaules. « Cela m'importe peu ».

Il semblait toujours désolé pour moi.

XX

Et puis, arriva ce que je redoutais ; m'attacher à quelqu'un. Ce que je rejetais plus que la rage.

« Il me semble que tu souris plus ces temps-ci, Roxas » me fit-il remarquer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non. J'effaçai toute forme de joie de mon visage.

« Tu dois te tromper ».

« Non ».

Ma poigne se raffermit autour de ma tasse. Je le défiai du regard. Je l'interdisais de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Serais-tu heureux ? D'être avec moi ? ».

Cela en était trop. Je déposai violemment la tasse sur la table, renversai une partie. Je vis son regard se faire plus intense. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et tournai les talons.

« Vas-tu continuer à fuir la vérité encore longtemps ? » me demanda t-il, reprenant une bouchée de ses petits gâteaux.

Je me retournai, juste avant la porte. Ma main serrait la poignée à m'en faire mal.

Et il continuait.

« Pourquoi veux-tu continuer à te cacher la vérité ? ». Je sentis mon corps se raidir. « Es-tu faible à ce point-là...? ».

Je vis un coté de sa bouche se relever, comme un défi à me faire parler.

Ma voix tremblait de rage. « Tais-toi. Tu... Tu n'as absolument aucune idée... ».

« Alors explique moi ». Il se leva avec grâce et vint jusqu'à moi. « J'aimerai te comprendre. Tu es si difficile... J'ai un mal de chien à... ».

« Cesse ça ! » hurlai-je, mon poing volant sur la porte. Un grand bruit sourd retentit. Je ne me maitrisai plus. « Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, pour une de tes expériences ! ». Il resta de glace. « Tu n'imagines même pas ma vie depuis trois ans. Tu n'imagines même pas comme je me fais horreur ». Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à me toucher. Son regard me demandait pourquoi. Je fis non de la tête. Son corps se raidit.

« Mais, Roxas. Nous sommes amis depuis maintenant deux ans. E j'ai l'impression d'être là juste quand tu veux que je le sois. J'ai l'impression de te servir de lien entre toi et le monde, pour ne pas que tu t'effaces. Je suis plus que ça, Roxas. Je veux être tellement plus que ça ».

Je relevai la tête. « Comment ça ? ». Désormais ma main tremblait. Il la prit entre les siennes et la serra fort. Il se rapprocha encore de moi, s'abaissa légèrement et posa son front sur le mien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touches. Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il me laisse.

« Laisse moi être avec toi ». Je repris violemment ma main, mais je ne m'enfuis pas. « Je sais que tu as besoin de moi ; et j'ai besoin de toi. Cela n'est-il pas suffisant ? ».

Mon corps tout entier tremblait. « Je n'ai rien à t'offrir ». Il sourit et ses bras m'entourèrent.

« Viens » chuchota-t-il. Je me laissai faire et fermai les yeux.

Qu'il m'emporte ou qu'il le souhaite.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Et lui était à mes cotés. Il attendait quelque chose.

« Dis moi oui. Ou rejettes moi ». Sa main trouva la mienne.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis acceptai.

Il vint sur moi et m'embrassa. Dès l'instant ou je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, je sus que j'avais perdu le contrôle. Le lien qui me maintenait à ma froideur venait de se rompre dans un grand bruit de soupir.

Mes mains vinrent se nicher contre lui et sur son cou. Les siennes ouvrirent mon blazer. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, et les siennes descendirent sur mon cou ; le mordillant et le baisant. Mes mains tremblaient et je le remontait. Je l'embrassai avec plus de ferveur que la première fois, je savais que ma bouche était faite pour la sienne. Je le voulais. J'ouvris sa chemise et baladai mes mains sur son torse musclé. Il se décolla de moi et m'enleva mes vêtements du haut. Je me laissai totalement faire. Ses yeux virent mon torse et je sus qu'il me désirait et hésitait à me manger.

Il joua avec mes tétons, je rougis et l'encourageai. Je sentais que son excitation montait, et à vrai dire, la mienne aussi. Il commença à me défaire la ceinture ; je fis de même pour lui. Quand il passa sa main sur mon entrejambe, je me stoppai. Il m'enleva mon pantalon, mais me laissa mon slip. Il s'abaissa et embrassa mon désir. Je savais qu'il y avait une couche de tissu, mais cela m'arrachait quelques gémissements de plaisirs. Je lui arrachai d'autorité le reste de ses vêtements, et lui fit de même. Nous étions nus, tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Et je ressentais quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis des années : un désir pressant. Je sentais ce que c'était d'aimer, ce que c'était d'être humain.

Sa main vint se poser sur mon entrejambe. Je ne savais plus me retenir de gémir tandis qu'il effectuait les mouvements. Les muscles de mes jambes se contractaient, au rythme des décharges de plaisirs que je recevais.

« Roxas... Attends une petite seconde ». Il n'avait plus de souffle, et moi j'avais plus que tout envie. Il se leva, je le suivi du regard. Il revint avec une petite bouteille ; je compris ce que c'était.

« Tu es sur... ? » me questionna t-il. J'acquiesçai.

Il m'embrassa tout le corps, me fournissant plus ou moins de plaisir. Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps ; je le désirais tellement.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa un peu du contenu dans ses mains. Il me lança un regard, je compris et me mit en position.

J'eus d'abord mal. J'essayais de retenir comme je pouvais mes gémissements de douleur tandis que ses doigts me préparait. Il le fit longtemps, afin de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

« Je... vais venir ».

Je ne retins mon cri.

Je le sentis tout contre moi, tout en moi.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent au drap de lit tandis que lui était doux comme jamais.

Et le plaisir vint.

C'est ainsi que nous comprimes chacun ce que l'autre voulait et était.

Moi j'avais besoin de son soutien et lui d'une présence. On se fournissait l'un et l'autre tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

C'était peut-être comme ça que j'étais le plus heureux.

XX

Les saisons et les rencontres passaient.

Les disputes aussi.

« Mais Roxas ! Nous sommes ensemble ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir juste un peu à moi ? » me questionnait-il sans cesse, sa voix montant à chaque fois.

« Nous ne faisons que coucher ensemble ».

Et à chaque fois, je voyais son regard s'attrister, et à chaque fois je regrettais ce que je venais de dire. Et à chaque fois, il partait en claquant la porte.

Je n'allais jamais voir ou il partait.

Et à chaque fois, je me trouvais seul comme un imbécile.

Moi qui m'était toujours placé en victime dans ma vie, je me rendais compte que maintenant, c'était le contraire ; je blessais quelqu'un, je me rendais coupable.

« Mais à quoi ça sert d'être avec toi quand tu me mets à coté ? ».

« Je suis comme ça » répondais-je chaque fois sobrement.

« Peut-être que nous n'en valons plus la peine ».

Je relevais la tête. « Peut-être ».

« Je ne veux plus te voir ».

Chaque fois je me levais, je venais près de lui et je m'excusai. Sans le penser. J'étais réellement comme ça ; incapable de mettre quelqu'un dans ma vie, de la partager avec un autre. Chaque fois, il se collait contre moi.

Chaque fois il revenait.

Je le tenais dans la paume de ma main, je savais qu'il était capable de tout pour moi et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Je pouvais le briser.

XX

Et puis, vint la catastrophe.

« Roxas. Peut-être que nous devrions...officialiser notre union ? » questionna t-il. Pour une fois, je le vis rougir. Il ne releva pas les yeux de son livre, comme honteux.

« C'est à dire ? ».

« Je ne sais pas... Être ensemble publiquement. Pas nous marier, mais nous montrer » proposa t-il.

Je pensais à ma pauvre mère qui avait toujours espéré un petit enfant. Je pensais à mes amis qui me rejetteraient. A ma société gérée par une « pédale ». Tout s'effondrerait. Je n'aurai plus que lui, et plus les autres...?

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Les couples s'affichent. Nous en sommes un ».

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres » me contentais-je de répondre.

« S'il te plait, je le voudrai vraiment ».

« Je vais y penser ». J'allai retourner à mon travail quand j'entendis un livre tomber. Je me retournai.

« Tu vas 'y penser'...? ». Je haussai un sourcil. « C'est tout ? ». Il se releva et renversa ce qu'il y avait sur la table de son bras. Je restais stoïque. « Cela va faire 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble ! Et j'ai l'impression d'être toujours ce bon ami chez qui tu vas parfois quand tu ne vas pas bien ! ».

« J'en suis désolé ».

« Je veux plus que cela, Roxas... ». Il me supplia du regard.

« Je ne saurai pas. Vraiment ».

Je le vis se rasseoir ; il avait l'air fatigué, anéanti.

« Alors ne reviens plus jamais ! ». Il se prit la tête dans les mains tandis qu'il haussait la voix. « je ne veux plus te revoir... ». Je l'interrompis.

« Tu finis toujours par revenir. C'est toujours comme ça. Tu n'as que moi. Tu fais une petite crise et quand tu comprends ce que tu viens de faire, tu reviens ». Je le vis se raidir. Je savais que nous arrivions à un point de non retour. Il respira bruyamment. Etait-il triste ?

« Vas-t-en... Ne reviens pas ». Je ne bougeai pas.

« Tu sais... Tu m'as traité de lâche un jour ». Il releva les yeux vers moi. J'ignorai la douleur qui était contenue dedans. « Alors je te réponds. Tu préfères rester par lâcheté que de partir par courage. De nous deux, c'est toi le plus lâche ».

Je savais, et je sentis au plus profond de moi, que j'avais lâché une bombe.

Je me rappelai tout les souvenirs que j'avais.

La sensation d'être vivant qu'il m'avait toujours fait éprouver.

L'amour et le désir qu'il avait su m'insuffler.

Les sourires et la joie qui m'avait habité.

Je disais au revoir à tout cela en avançant cette phrase.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arrivait, n'est-ce pas...?

Je l'examinai ; toute son attitude me suppliait de partir.

Je tournai les talons tandis que j'entendais ses sanglots brisés.

C'était peut-être ainsi que j'étais le plus heureux.


End file.
